Christmas with Sara and Grissom
by sara160971
Summary: A story for the Christmas Challenge on GSRForever. It's about what happens when Sara and Grissom are decorating a Christmas tree...


Christmas with Sara and Grissom

By: Sara160971

Chapter one

It was Christmas evening. Sara was cleaning up a bit before she had to go to work. She and Grissom

were always working with Christmas. Grissom, because work was the only thing he loved, and she,

well, she had nothing else to do. She had just taken a shower and was wearing her housecoat. All

of a sudden someone knocked on the door. Sara was frightened, she didn't expect someone. When

she opened the door a bit, she blushed. It was Grissom and she was wearing her housecoat!

Grissom looked up and blushed too, when he saw how she was dressed.

He stumbled over his words when he tried to say something: "I…. I thought…"

Sara opened the door wider, so he could come in. "I'm almost finished," she said. "Can I get you

anything?"

"No, thanks," he said. "I thought, ……. because we're having duty together,………. I can pick you up."

When she went into her bedroom, he watched her walking away. He moaned inside. He tried not to

think about what she was or wasn't wearing under that housecoat. He wanted to go with her to her

bedroom and undress her and then……..

He walked through her room restless and stopped next to her Christmas tree. It was a small one. He

remembered what she once said to him and the rest of the team: "I want a Christmas tree to my ceiling

and a hunk to have dinner with. And a real Santa Claus of course." He felt pity for her. He knew

Christmas was a hard time for her to deal with. She always seemed sad this time of the year. He wished

he could take away her loneliness. But he was afraid of being rejected. Although, some time ago he got

hope when she told him he had always been more than a boss to her. He wished he could have asked

her to go out, but he couldn't find the right words. He hesitated too long and the moment was over.

Sara, in the meantime, was getting dressed. She hesitated a while, but then she put on her red lingerie.

She bought it some time ago, but she never wore it. She also put on her sexy red blouse which was a bit

see-through. She put on her black jeans. Ready!

When she came into the room, Grissom was standing next to her Christmas tree. He was looking a bit, she

didn't know, as if he wanted to be somewhere else. He blushed and stared at her when he saw what she

was wearing. His heart was beating faster. He could hardly control himself, he wanted to take her in his

arms now and kiss her all over. Sara saw his reaction and felt happy. She didn't leave him cold. She turned

out the lights of the Christmas tree and they went.

Chapter two

When they entered the CSI building all was dark and quiet. They immediately walked to the conference room.

Grissom wanted to put on the lights, but before he could do it, some lights went on. "Surprise", called their

colleagues as they appeared. Sara was astonished, but Grissom seemed less surprised.

"Because you two are always having duty during Christmas, we would like to surprise you', Catherine said.

Grissom, who stood next to Sara, saw the tears in her eyes, before she quickly moved her head. She laughed

and hugged her colleagues. "What a great surprise", she said. In the meantime Doc Robbins appeared,

dressed as a real Santa. He even had a present for everyone. There was punch with alcohol and small snacks.

Grissom, who was watching Sara, saw her laughing and talking. She glanced. He saw the lights in her eyes.

"As for me, every Christmas will be great for you in future," he said to himself. At least she was standing in

front of him. "Did you know about this?", she asked him. He nodded. "I guessed," he admitted. "And you

told them to buy a big tree until the ceiling and to have a real Santa?" He nodded again. She leaned over

to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said and walked away.

Grissom stood there, he couldn't move. His cheeks were burning. He watched her going. Doc had to ask

him twice, before Grissom realised someone was talking to him.

It was all very pleasant, but afterwards Sara was happy the rest of the team was gone. The shift was

quiet. When it was time to go home, Grissom left the conference room first. Suddenly he turned round in

the doorway. Sara, who was walking right behind him, just could stop right in time, before she ran against

him. Grissom embraced her and kissed her lips. He immediately set her free, and said: "Mistletoe," as he

pointed at the doorway. He walked away, leaving Sara totally confused. She grabbed the doorway. She

didn't know if she would laugh or cry.

In the car she sat silent and sad. Grissom glanced at her a while. Then he touched her hand lightly. "I'm

sorry, I had not do that", he said. "But…I…" He kept silence. Sara said nothing, just looked at him for a

second. He saw the tears in her eyes, before she moved her head. He sighed and hated himself.

Grissom started the car, and drove home. "I want to show you something at my place, and then I'll take

you home, okay?" he said. Sara didn't want to go to his place, she just wanted to go home and cry all night,

but she nodded.

Chapter three

As Grissom opened the door, a happy Hank came to his boss. After him, he enthusiastically greeted Sara.

"This is Sara, you know, the woman I told you about," he said to his dog. Sara looked up, surprised. Did he

talk to his dog about her? "He likes you," Grissom said. Hank was so enthusiastic, that Sara almost fell.

Grissom could just hold her. "Thanks," she said laughing. She had already forgotten her mood of just before.

They stared at each other for a while. "Come," Grissom said. He took her by the hand and led her to the other

corner of the room. There was a Christmas tree. But only a tree, there was nothing in it. "I bought it yesterday,

but there was no time to decorate it. Maybe you would like to help me with it. But before we do that we can

have dinner here. I'm not a hunk, I know, but maybe it's enough." Grissom looked at her. She began to smile.

Of course she wanted to help him! He smiled when he saw her delighted face. She just nodded. She couldn't find

the right words. But her radiated face told him enough.

"To me, you're the biggest hunk on earth," she thought by herself.

First they took something to drink. Then Grissom went to the kitchen to make dinner. Sara glanced through a

magazine. Later she went into the kitchen. She sat on a chair, watching Grissom. He worked as concentrated

as if he did at work. Later she helped him by cutting the vegetables. Now it was his turn to watch her. He

enjoyed seeing her busy in his kitchen.

After they had dinner they started decorating the tree. They worked friendly. They talked and laughed.

They were almost ready. Sara had to hang one decoration in the tree. She reached, but failed … she almost fell,

but Grissom quickly put his arms around her. Both were quiet then. They just looked at each other. Time stood

still. Their harts were beating faster. Grissom eyes went from her eyes to her mouth. He tried to say something, but

couldn't find the words. He looked into her eyes again. He saw in her eyes the same burning as in his own. Then

their mouths found each other. First they kissed hesitating, but soon their mouths devoured each other. Their

tongues played with each other. Grissom embraced her firmly. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. This felt so

right. She stood on her toes to get even closer to him. Grissom felt her breasts against him. A shiver went through

his body. He loved her so!

Breathless they stopped for a while. They smiled. Then their mouths again found each other. Sara whispered

against his lips: "I want to make love with you." Grissom stopped for a while and saw the passion in her eyes.

He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom. The feeling of her legs around his hips was almost more than he

could bear. In his bedroom he let her go down to the ground softly. She pulled out his shirt and went with her

hands over his bare chest. The passion went through his body. He opened up her blouse and lowered it of

her shoulders. With his fingers her touched her skin just above her bra. His mouth followed. Sara held her breath.

Then he reached to her back and opened her bra. Softly he pulled it out. He stared admiringly at her breasts. He

wrapped his hands around them. She was so beautiful! His mouth found her nipple. Sara's legs almost couldn't

hold her. She hold on to him. Then she opened his trousers. With her hand she softly rubbed his manhood. His

reaction was clear. He hold his breath. He softly laid her down on his bed and pulled off her trousers. Then his

hands were everywhere. Sara wanted to cry out with desire. She pulled him on his back and took away his boxer

shorts. She softly went with her finger over the top of his manhood… she kissed him there. It was too much for him:

with one movement Grissom pulled her under himself. She spread her legs. Then he came into her. Both held

their breath. Then they started moving in a slow movement. Sara wrapped her legs around him to feel him even

closer. They moved quicker and quicker. Both reached the climax at the same time. Grissom lay down beside her

and took her in his arms. He put her head on his chest. They lay down for a while, trying to calm down. Finally Sara

lifted her head. She just smiled at him, but her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. He knew she saw the

same feelings in his eyes. He put her head on his chest again. They didn't have to say anything. It felt so right.

Both waited so long for this moment to come…

Chapter four

Next morning Sara awoke. She first didn't know where she was. Then she remembered. She turned around. She

saw Grissom watching her. They smiled. "One moment I thought I was dreaming," she whispered. "Me too," he said.

Then they kissed. Grissom put his arms around her and pulled her on his chest. He caressed her back. After a while

he sighed. "I'm going to make breakfast," he said. "Stay in bed for a while." He kissed her again and left the bed.

After a while Sara got up too. She put on his t-shirt and went into the bathroom. Grissom stood in the doorway and

watched her." This shirt suits you better than me," he said, as he took her in his arms. His hands were under her shirt.

He caressed her softly. Their lips found each other. With a sigh they let each other go. "Work," they said at the same time.

Sara wanted to go home first to change clothes. When she opened the door, she pulled him inside her house. After he

shot the door, she kissed him. Both felt the passion coming up. She took him by the hand and pulled him inside her

bedroom. They fell on her bed and took off their clothes. Sara sat on top of him. Her hands and mouth were everywhere

on his body, caressing and teasing him. His body was shivering of passion. Then she lowered on him. He held his breath,

feeling her warmth around him. He almost came immediately….

He pulled her on top of him. He was breathless, he just could stutter: "My god, Sara, you're killing me." She listened

smiling to his heartbeat, which slowly got lower.

But then it was his turn. He turned her on her back. Now his hands were teasing and caressing her body. He caressed

her breasts, he sucked her nipples. Sara was tingling of pleasure. His hand slipped down over her soft belly, teasing

her navel. Then he found her warmth, one of his fingers went inside. He caressed her softly. Her passion was growing

and growing, until she screamed his name out lout. She was shivering all over her body. He took her in his arms,

wiping her hair from her face. He caressed her back, until she was quiet again. When she was able to speak, she

whispered: "I love you, Gil." He answered: "I love you too, dear Sara."They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Just a moment they cuddled in bed, then Grissom said with a sigh: "I want to stay in bed with you all day, but we have

to go to work. We're already late." Unwillingly they got up.

Chapter five

After they got dressed they went to work. In the car Sara put her hand on his leg. "When we're having an

car-accident, you're to blame," Grissom said smilingly. She wanted to pull her hand away, but he stopped her.

"No, leave it there, I love it when you touch me." As they arrived, they kissed each other quickly before they entered

the building. Days went on. Grissom tried to work with Sara as much as possible. They always liked working together,

but now they just couldn't miss each other. When it was not possible for them to work together, Grissom walked

through the building just to see her. Sara always knew when he was getting in an investigation room, even if she

didn't look up. She just felt his presence. Every time their eyes met, Grissom saw the happiness in her eyes. The

same happiness she could see in his. They were surprised that none of their colleagues had a clue about what

was going on between them. They thought everybody could see their happiness.

When they were not working, they spent every free moment together, at Sara's place or his.

It was New Year's Eve. They didn't have to go to work. They were at Grissom's place. They stood on his balcony.

When the clock hit twelve o'clock, Grissom wrapped his arms around her. She took his face in between her hands.

"Happy New Year, dear Gil," she said. "Happy New Year, dear Sara," he answered. He wrapped his arms faster

around her. They kissed. They didn't see anything of the fireworks, that burst out. They had their own …

THE END

This was my first fanfiction ever! I hope you liked it...


End file.
